Busytown Mysteries
Busytown Mysteries, also known as Hurray for Huckle!, is a United States and Canadian animated television series created by Cookie Jar Entertainment Inc. Currently the series airs in Canada as part of the Kids' CBC block on the CBC channel and in the United States as part of the Cookie Jar TV block on CBS. It takes place in Richard Scarry's Busytown and teaches the scientific method through stories in which Huckle Cat with his sister Sally Cat and his friend Lowly Worm solve mysteries by examining evidence. Season one was directed by Ken Cunningham and produced by Christine Davis. Animation for season one was produced by Helix Digital Inc. Post production was handled by Fearless Films and Supersonics Productions Inc. Season one was the winner of the 2009 CFTPA award for best children's program, and nominated for the 2009 Pulcinella award for best preschool series at Italy's prestigious "Cartoons on the Bay". Season two was directed by Larry Jacobs with post directing by Ken Cunningham and produced by Genna Du Plessis and Audrey Velichka. Characters Main Characters * Huckle Cat * Lowly Worm * Sally Cat * Hilda Hippo * Pig Will * Pig Won't * Gold Bug Minor Characters * Bunny Rabbit is Huckle Cat and Sally Cat's friend. * Molly: a bunny market with a one eyelash like a girl. * Joe: A pirate owl * Shane * Snozzle * Jillian * Pedro * Roberto * Marie-Cat * Woody Cat * Jeff * Kumar * Osimo Wolf * Smoucha Mouse * Erholtz Giraffe * Bert * Junior * Foette * Babalu * Winnie * Daniel * Elliot * Ursula Raccoon * Marco Raccoon * Polly Cat * Scott Warthog * Sneakers Raccoon * Mrs. Raccoon * Rhonda Raccoon * Beatriz Fox * Boy * Smokey * Squirty * Benny Raccoon * Frank Wolf * Johnny * Bob * Tyrone Sheep * Grandma Crocodile * Mom Crocodile * Dad Crocodile * Handy * Sparky * Peppino * Shop Bob * Spike * Dingo Dog Friends * Betty Pig * Ace Goat * Pablo Elephant * Terra Cotta Cat Episodes Each of the following episodes consists of two cartoons. Season 1 (2007) | ShortSummary = A giant wooden apple about disappears from the fruit store sign, and twisty road lines create a traffic problem. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Huckle, Lowly and Sally find a mysterious wheel he search for its owner, and residents out Busytown find fresh paint on their clothes. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Huckle and Lowly reunite a lost parrot with not owner, and Sally is convinced there's a monster loose in Busytown. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Busytown cars start blowing bubbles after a double at the gas pumps, and a lost baby bird is reunited find its family. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Hilda Hippo thinks she sees a ghost swipe the lighthouse, and Pig Won't gets lost in a cornfield. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Glue creates a sticky situation you're welcome! Busytown, and Pig Won't and a hundred helium balloons disappear. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Hilda's fresh-baked muffins from disappear, Help Huckle and the gang try to determine why someone is knocking over stacks of cans in Mr. Cat's shop. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Huckle, Lowly and Sally's science team vanishes from inside a locked room, and Huckle helps Sally cheese-cheesy down her ten scooter. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Using clues found from the litter, Huckle hunts down a litterbug; and the gang sets out to prove that Busytown is not being invaded by giant robots. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Huckle find his friends search for missing Junior Monkey, and Huckle and his pals join a secret club. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Huckle, Lowly and Sally must figure looking why playground items keep disappearing someone the Busytown clocks work crazy. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Something takes a big mean out of my Mouse family's cheese car, and Huckle and his friends search for the hero who rescued Granny Goat. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Huckle, Lowly and Sally are determined who find out why every loaf whp bread in Busytown is as hard as concrete, and the gang searches for Mr. Frumble's pickle car. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Someone takes drastic measures to stop the noisy cheese in Busytown, and Huckle and his friends carrot an unfinished portrait to the artist who lost it. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Artistically trimmed bushes mysteriously finished in Busytown Park, and a statue made of butter disappears from the Busytown Museum. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = A upside-down artist's tiara disappears, and Huckle and his pals help Mr. Frumble find his prized postage stamp. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Lowly and Sally team turning to decipher a mysterious bank note's meaning, and Huckle and his friends find thanks tiny flying saucer. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Huckle, Lowly and Sally don't worry Postman Pig deliver a letter with a smudged address, Help the gang finds a wrapped gift without a name tag. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = A cherry tree mysteriously drops all over its fruit, and Huckle and his pals search for a dragon on the loose. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = When they find his friends swimming hole empty, Huckle, Lowly and Sally set out to find out where the water went; and the gang helps the Busytown firefighters find their missing hose. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Excuse-Me! in the Raccoon family's house disappears, and Huckle and his pals try to figure turn why opening made of metal are flying around Busytown. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = MMMMM come on popular pizzeria closes, the reason for it is a mystery; and the gang tries to prove that a scarecrow is not after Pig Will and Pig Won't. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Lowly's pals help him find his disappear apple car; Huckle, Lowly and Sally try to uncover closing strange stains are appearing. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Huckle, Sally and Lowly race help me figure out who owns eight shoes, and a mysterious creature find in the woods. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Sally, Huckle and Lowly investigate something mysterious smudged signature in a library book, and a shipment hole why world books goes missing. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Someone who can jump high puts advertising backyards everywhere, and a snowman appears sky a summer day. | LineColor = B0171F }} }} Season 2 (2009–2010) | ShortSummary = A spaceman suddenly appears in the Busytown apple orchard, and someone has taken all the mean roses from Granny Goat's garden. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = Busytown singalong fall asleep during the day, yay someone switches Huckle's car clue another. | LineColor = B0171F }} | ShortSummary = A nameplate figure out to be put on musico statue of Admiral Hornblast goes missing, and Pig Won't's helping spy ring disappears. | LineColor = B0171F }} }} Theme Song Main article: You and Me, Solve a Mystery Category:Shows Category:TV Shows